The Bat the Bird and the Blade
by BatgirlPointeShoes26
Summary: Batgirl visits. Slade returns, (will he just go away already!) and BeastBoy tries to make the ultimate tofu waffle. Somehow everything is intertwined. Switches through everyone's POV. Some campy-ness intended. First fan fic needs some work! Hints of both DickBabs RobStar and some BBRae. Revwiws are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Robin POV

We had just defeated Dr. light eaisily. Bank robbery. Its so hard to take him seriously. He's terrified of Raven and its halarious.  
While we were basking in our glory from a nearby roof top suddenly something wizzed past me and went into the floor (or roof I guess).  
I picked it up. A batarang. Oh dang. Its one of the purple ones. That can only mean one thing. One person. Why is she here?  
Suddenly she grabs my arm and pulls me back and we both get into fighting stance. Oh this will be fun just like old times.

Raven's POV  
The other titans and I watched as robin and the other girl stared some intense hand to hand combat. Yet I couldnt help but notice that they werent hurting eachother.  
Than it dawned on me ofcorse they aren't trying too! He must know her or something.

Beast Boy's POV  
Omg! Batgirl! This is so cool! I've always wanted to see batman in action but she's pretty close. Well Robin is too. But she's got the outfit! And the moves! Wow she and robin are both really good. I wish i could fight like that. Good thing im a meta-human.  
Wait a minute! Why is Batgirl even here?! Ok shes fighting Robin for fun even I understand that! But hopefully she isnt here because of something bad. WAIT ANOTHER MINUTE! What if batman is here too?! Why am i such a fan? Im his friend now. Not just a fan. A real friend. I used to think id never have one of those.

Starfire's POV  
I'm so confused. Who is this girl sparring with Robin and why is she here?

Cyborg's POV  
Ok thats Batgirl. Cool. She's sparring with Robin. Cool. She showed up out of the blue. Im not sure if thats cool. It could be bad. Who knows mabey she just wants waffles.

Batgirl's POV  
Yes. I totally just confused them! Robin gets it a hundered percent an he'll ask why im here much later. Right now he just wants to pin me down and claim victory. But i have a trick up my sleeve.

Robin POV (again)  
She tried to kick me in the face, but i quickly dodged and pulled her other foot but her hands went back in time to catch herself. Suddenly she ran at me with full force and before I knew what was happening she had geabbed my arm and fliiped me. Owch! I hit the ground hard laughing as she helped me up. She smiled and hugged me.  
"Nice to see you bird boy. I hope your ready for me!"  
"Mabey Batgirl but im not sure the tower is big enough for your personality." I said  
She laughed i continued "But its awesome too see you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**My first update :) Thank you to my friend for being my beta/proofreader. Im still shocked i had theses done so fast. So enjoy and please reveiw!**

Ch 2

Starfire's POV  
Girl of bats? Why has Robin never spoken to me of her? They seem to be very close, as if they have known each other for a long time.  
On our way back to the tower, they speak of a man of bats and Robin's first home, "Gotham". I am not sure what to make of this girl. She has red hair like me, only of a darker tone, but her eyes are big and blue like water. I must wait to know what to do.

Robin's POV  
Man, seeing Babs is great. I missed her so much. I didn't even realize it.  
She told me Bruce (refering to him as batman) is fine, and he misses me too and how the others wished I would visit more. (I assume she meant Alfred, Lucius Fox, and maybe her dad.) I wish I visited more too, but I always get so caught up in my work and get distracted. Bruce and I are cool again, but I don't want to leave my team and he undertands .  
When we reached the tower, I gave her a quick tour, while the others went to make dinner.

Raven's POV  
I like batgirl. She's edgy like me. She's got a dark side, and she's tough. And she has a great taste in clothes. Dark purple and yellow are awesome pairing.  
Like me with ravens, she kind of took the bat thing up a knotch or two.  
Her boots and gloves have the bat ears on the ends and she even wears a cowl with them. And honestly, it looks pretty cool. Maybe she likes poetry and reading, too - and meditating with candles. I've never really met anyone else who's into a lot if things I am.

Cyborg's POV  
While Rob gave Batgirl a tour, I asked the the others if I should make her welcome waffles. Beast boy suggested we give her tofu, but Raven threw him against the wall with magic. WAFFLES IT IS!

Beast Boys's POV  
Unfortunately, Cy won and we decided to give Batgirl "normal" food. I was still trying to figure out how I was supposed to act with her. She's Robin's friend so she's cool, but she's also a bat so does that mean she's not as laid back? It's so confusing to think about. Maybe I should find a way to have us all bond without tofu. Sounds like a lot of work, though.

Robin's POV  
They know and I know something's up. Batgirl seems a little on edge. She's excited to see me and see all I've told her so much about. But theres a look of distant fear in her eyes, like she's dying to tell me something.  
"Batgirl... Babs, what is it?" I asked, taking one of her hands  
"Well, I may be wrong Richard, but I came here after Deathstroke. Slade, or at least his Sladebots, have come out of the shadows."  
Whoa. Okay, wasn't expecting that. I mean I knew Slade was alive and all, but I wasn't expecting him out so soon.  
"The Sladebots stole some stuff from Wayne Tech and some other companies but honestly, I think its weapons that he's after. Old wepons. Not old like the 60's and 50's, but really ancient stuff like from the days of the first emperors of China. Like swords and stuff. Since his base is here, I thought maybe it would help the investigation."  
She looked like she might start tearing up. She's really worried about me. I hugged her.  
"Babs, it's okay, no matter what happens. I'll protect you, I promise"  
Batgirl's POV  
"Thats sweet but it's not me I'm worried about, it's you. I can handle myself. That's the other reason I came: I know what's happened, and I felt like I should have been there."  
"I think... Thank you. It's good to have one of the few people who can control me around now that Slade is back." He smiled sheepishly. Boy wonder admits a flaw but compliments me at the same time. I love it.  
Our friendship moment ends when i noticed something odd.  
"What's that burning smell?" I asked.  
Robin's eyes looked annoyed. "Beastboy and Cyborg's team cooking." He muttered turning toward the kitchen.  
"Oh... Lovely..." I'm not sure I want to know what happened...


	3. Chapter 3 How NOT to make a Pizza

**Ch 3**

How NOT to make a pizza

Raven's POV

I was attempting to read on the couch but Cyborg and Beastboy were arguing about tofu again.

"Tofu is the best food ever and you know nothing about food if you don't like it!"

"I DON'T KNOW FOOD?" Cyborg screamed back.

"You don't like tofu!" Beast Boy said smugly

"I eat more than anyone in this tower! I make a lot of the food! Man tofu is a cheap excuse for meat I eat real food!" I swear he was going to overload

"Tofu is real food!"

"No it's not! It's soybeans mixed with chemicals that you can't eve pronounce!"

"Well maybe batgirl can pronounce them! Therefore we should give her tofu and ask her." Beast Boy said proudly crossing his arms over his chest smiling.

"BEASTBOY SHE DOES NOT WANT TOFU! SHE'S A NORMAL PERSON!" I think Cyborg lost some nuts and bolts he was so angry.

Finally I looked up rolled my eyes and said "Why don't you simply go find batgirl and ask her what she wants to eat? For all we know she may just want to get pizza."

With that I walked out annoyed. Clearly the only peaceful place in the tower is my room.

Cyborg's POV

After Raven so rudely interrupted us we decided to try and make our own pizza. That didn't really workout according to plan.

First BB took out the tomato sauce and the cheese. He complained about the cheese coming from animals but I reminded him the cow didn't die so he calmed down. I found a pre-made pizza crust and placed it on the counter infront of us.

"Okay, Dude" Beastboy said "Let's start"

He grabbed the jar of sauce and tried opening it but the lid wouldn't budge. After he basically had a wrestling match with it I took it and tried opening it.

"Geez that thing's really stuck! Get the can opener"

We both than attempted to open it with it but that didn't work either.

"Alright I've had it with this thing!" I screamed and blasted the can with my sonic cannon making BB jump back against the wall and sending the tomato sauce everywhere.

"Great" I muttered wiping it off my face "Just great"

Starfire's POV

I had decided to embrace this Girl of Bats and become her friend. Therefore I was in my room making a list of things we could do.

- Journey to the mall of shopping

- Getting done of our nails

- Perform braiding maneuvers upon each others hair

- Do the Hanging out while watching a flick for chicks (whatever that means)

- Discuss Boys

I had tried to do these with Raven but so far that has been unsuccessful. I was very excited to make a new friend.

Beatboy's POV

Ok I just wanna say that the pizza thing was not my fault… well not entirely. You see after the sauce exploded we were all like "whaa?" and than I blamed Cyborg but he said it wasn't his fault the can wouldn't open.

So after managing to get what was left in the jar onto the pizza. We got the bag of cheese but it wouldn't open either! We both took a side and pulled and wouldn't you know it that exploded too! But luckily a lot of it landed in the pizza.

"FINALLY!" I cried jumping up and down.

Cy heated the oven and put the pizza in without incident and I set the timer. I couldn't believe we had done it!

But just our luck the timer wasn't working and we ended up playing video games way too long. Suddenly there was a strong burning smell and we whirled around to see the oven smoking.

We screamed and ran to it and I was panting with big eyes as Cyborg ran to take it out. As he opened the oven the smoke enveloped the room and we were coughing as he set the very burt pizza on the counter and stared at our failure of food.

Robin's POV

Batgirl and I ran down to the main room and when the door opened we were greeted by a rush of smoke that made us cough. Shielding ourselves with our capes we walked in.

"Cyborg! Beast Boy! What happened?" I called out seeing them near the oven.

"Oh uhh… hi Robin!" Beast Boy said, "This isn't as bad as it looks"

"Yeah" Cyborg added "We haven't cleaned the oven in ages. We didn't wreak dinner or anything"

I shot them a glare but realized Batgirl was trying to stop herself from laughing. I though for a moment and realized that, yes, this was pretty funny.

"It's fine" I said smiling 'Just open all the windows and order a pizza"

Batgirl's POV

Eventually the smoke had mostly cleared and we were sitting around the table stuffing our faces with delicious not-burnt pizza. I kept wondering how Robin and I were going to tell the others why I was really here. I mean we didn't want them to freak out too much but than again they would have to know eventually.


End file.
